This Little Game Of Love
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: He was a rebel with his head full of plans for tomorrow, she was a young beauty looking for an escape from the posh world she'd grown up in. They found it in each other. Enjolrsx oc
1. Chapter 1

**_I sadly do not own Les Mis or any of these characters only Marion , trust me if I owned Les Mis everyone would've lived and the Revolution would've been a success_**

* * *

_Paris, 1832. _

Marion Lafayette gazed out the widow of her carriage at the streets of Paris. Unlike the other members of high society she did not hide behind the blinds of her carriage windows to shut out the sight of the losers of her world. She did not turn a blind eye to the pain of the less fortunate. Despite her aunt Astrid's constant scolding for fraternizing with "the poor." She paid no heed to her aunt... or at least tried to but there were times. When her aunt's insults stung worse than stinging nettles. She knew she was to receive at least two once she arrived home from visiting her friends this afternoon. The carriage came to a stop in a courtyard due to a thick throng of a couple of hundred gathering outside a house of sickness. The street was padded with straw. Many eyes gazed up at the draped windows. People crossed themselves. A priest was seen hurrying into the house, accompanied by two altar boys. Intrigued Marion slipped out of her carriage and melted into the mass of people, the crowd was made up of citizens of Paris, student revolutionaries, the poor and beggars. The students handed out printed leaflets and tried to excite the crowd.

"When's it gonna end? When we gonna live? Something's gotta happen now! Something's gotta give! It'll come, it'll come, it'll come... It'll come, it'll come, it'll come..." They cried. A student stood on a raised step, making an impassioned speech with a fellow student Marion recognized as Marius Pontmercy from her aunt's social circle. The student next to Marius was quite handsome his eyes were a steely kind of blue that made one feel as if they were looking into one's soul, and his hair was the color of honey and curled around his face.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show?" He was asking

"Only one man, General Lamarque speaks for the people here below!" Marius looked towards Lamarque's house behind him.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast -Won't last a week out, so they say. With all the anger in the land, how long before the Judgment Day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise?"

_"Vive la France!"_ Marion cried, suddenly mounted police rode in to break up the crowd. The crowd scattered. The students shouted to the crowd:

"Tomorrow we will return!"

"Tell everyone you know" Cried Marius

"We will show them! Lamarque is the only leader on our side! We have a right to pray for Lamarque! We need more people, then the police will not dare ride against us! _Vive le General Lamarque!_" Marion ran for her carriage but was grabbed by a police officer

"What a pretty little _fleur_" He slurred, Marion could smell the brandy on his breath he was drunk! In uniform!

"Let me go Monsieur! Please! Let me go!" She cried struggling against him.

"Release her!" Barked the student who she'd seen earlier slurring something incoherent the officer dropped Marion to the ground and rode off.

"Are you alright Mademoiselle?" The kind young man asked helping Marion off the ground

"Fine Monsieur." Marion said

"What is your name Mademoiselle? So that I may speak to you properly." Said the young rebel Marion blushed in a soft rose color.

"Marion Louise Lafayette Monsieur." She smiled

"Enjolras, Marcelin Enjolras." Marion smiled softly

"Thank you Monsieur for saving me" she said

"Of coarse, mademoiselle Lafayette" he smiled bowing to her

"We will be meeting at the café Musain tonight, will you join us?" He asked Marion smiled

"Your offer is kind Monsieur I will try to be there" Marion said before rushing for her awaiting carriage.

_**I think my writing maybe improving! It's not very good now but It will get better I promise! Review! P.S. Enjolras never is given a first name so if I got it wrong I apologize!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Marion arrived at the first floor, front room. There was a group of students cleaning rifles and sharing their excitement at the coming revolution

"At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!" Reported a student

"At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!" Cried another

"Students, workers, everyone there's a river on the run like the flowing of the tide Paris coming to our side!" Beamed a third

"The time is near so near it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware don't let the wine go to your brains!" Enjolras was saying the group chuckled at a particularly intoxicated member of the group who was startled by Enjolras' words

"For the army we fight is a dangerous foe with the men and the arms that we never can match it is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies but the national guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign to rally the people to call them to arms to bring them in line!" Continued Enjolras, just then Marius entered

"Marius, you're late." Enjolras said

"Marius what's wrong with you today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Said one of the students

"Some wine and say what's going on!" Slurred the man from earlier

"A ghost you say... a ghost maybe She was just like a ghost to me One minute there, and she was gone!" Marius said the drunk laughed

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him `ooh' and `aah' You talk of battles to be won And here he comes like Don Ju-an It's better than an o-per-a!" They all burst into laughter. All except Enjolras.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves what's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game for rich young boys to play? The color of the world are changing day by day... Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!" Enjolras cried

"Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there tonight you might also have known how the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right!" Said Marius

"Red..." slurred the drunk

"I feel my soul on fire!" Cried Marius

"Black..."

"My world if she's not there!"

"Red..." called everyone

"The color of desire!"

"Black..."

"The color of despair!"

"Marius, you're no longer a child I do not doubt you mean it well but now there is a higher call."

"I know" Marius said

"Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal our little lives don't count at all!" Said Enjolras

"Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!" Marion smiled as Enjolras turned to a fellow student.

"Well, Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns? Feuilly, Combeferre, our time is running short." He said

"Grantaire, put the bottle down!" He cried at the drunk

"Do we have the guns we need?" He asked

"Give me brandy on my breath and I'll breathe them all to death!" Roared Grantaire

"In St. Antoine they're with us to a man!" Said Courfeyrac

"In Notre Dame they're tearing up the stones!" Combeferre smiled

"Twenty rifles good as new!" Announced Feuilly just then a little boy, no more than eight years of age rushed in shouting,

"Listen!" But he went unheard as more students reported to Enjolras

"Listen to me! LISTEN EVERYBODY!" The room fell into a silence that could wake the dead.

"General Lamarque is dead!" Marion gasped

"Lamarque is dead." Enjolras said softly but then his eyes shone bright like stars

"Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate. The people's man. His death is the sign we await!" He cried excitedly

"On his funeral day they will honor his name. It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear! In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame they will see that the day of salvation is near! The time is near! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts! But a jubilant shout they will come one and all they will come when we call!" Suddenly a girl about Marion's age entered and waved wildly to Marius. Marius saw her and rushed down the stairs after her. The room went silent and Enjolras shook his head, it was then he saw Marion in the back of the room and smiled.

"Gentleman! Bow you heads! For we are in the presence of a lady!" Enjolras cried. Marion blushed scarlet as Enjolras came over to her and kissed her hand

"Red suits you Mademoiselle" he whispered smirking at her.

* * *

After the preparations for the next day's attack were finished and all the boys had gone home Marion busied herself with cleaning up abandoned tankers and whatever else she could do. She didn't know why but she had no intention of returning home that evening. She was clearing away a table when Enjolras noticed her

"You're still here?" He asked

"It is late" Marion said

"You're still here as well" she pointed out. Enjolras smiled and took the half empty tankard from her hands.

"You Mademoiselle are something special" He told her smiling at her

"Yes, I'd be a fine bride if I would only stop thinking" Marion quoted her aunt, the ghost of the sting of the words settled in her chest.

"This society has been cruel to you hasn't it Mademoiselle?" Enjolras asked

"No crueler than it has been to you, so young yet you're so serious, Monsieur."

"Please it's Enjolras" he said

"Fine, then it's Marion no more of this Mademoiselle nonsense" Enjolras chuckled

"Deal" he smiled

"Though I do fear your parents will worry if you stay the night"

"My parents are long dead, it is just me and my aunt Astrid." Marion said sympathy filled Enjolras' eyes

"I am sorry, you must miss them" Marion nodded in answer. It was then she realized how close they had become to each other, their faces only inches apart all she had to do was lean just a little closer and they would kiss. She could feel his breath warm, and soft tickling over her cheeks, his icy blue eyes locked on hers drawing her in. It was then Marion realized she wanted him in a very unladylike way. Throwing caution to the wind Marion leaned forward slowly and met his lips. He tasted sweet, like the wine he no doubt had drank earlier. A heady sort of feeling filled her, _is this what it's like to be drunk?_ She wondered, regardless she liked it. as she kissed the handsome young rebel she struggled to make some sort of sense of her emotions. What was wrong with her? She had never felt like this about anyone before. And then she realized what she was feeling, _love_. True, passionate, unconditional love. ___Can people__really____fall in love__so____fast__?_ Something deep inside her said yes so she no longer questioned it, she just accepted the fact that she was in love with the handsome Enjolras.

_"Ma petite rebelle"_ he whispered sending chills of pleasure down her spine. She had never felt so alive! His fingers tangled themselves in her thick dark locks oh how blissful it was to be in love! There was no shame with in Marion that night, only love. Burning as steady and as bright as a star.

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Marion and Enjolras woke early, the skies were still dark as Enjolras silently helped Marion button up the back of her dress. Marion turned to him there was sadness in his eyes and he cupped her face

"We revolt at noon, there is still work to be done." Marion frowned and gently traced the planes of his face.

"I'll help you." She whispered, with a gentle hand Enjolras wrapped his much larger hand around her small wrist and kissed her thumb.

"No, you are going home. I don't want you on the streets until all this is over." Marion reeled

"Enjolras please... I can help" she begged

"No, not with this." He said

"Please don't send me away" Marion said as tears stung her eyes.

"Please, I'll masquerade as a boy, I'll fight! Just don't send me away" Enjolras shook his head

"Marion-"

"_I love you!_" Marion blurted out. There was a heavy silence and then, Enjolras pressed his lips passionately to hers. The sweet taste of wine returned to her followed by the blissful heady feeling. His lips finally left hers and he rested his forehead against hers and stared deep into her blue orbs.

"My angel, my salvation, you must understand. Your life is worth more than gold and jewels to me. You are my life, I can no longer remember what life was like before you. Nor do I desire to, you must see why I insist on keeping you safe that's how much I love you." He said, tears leaked from her eyes now, lovingly he wiped them away.

_"Ma petite rebelle,"_ he whispered softly.

"I don't want to say goodbye" she whispered, voice trembling.

"Don't think of it as goodbye, think of it as a brief separation." He said it was killing him inside, he wanted to keep her close and never leave her side. But he had to protect her.

"But what if you don't come back?" She asked, his heart sank. It was a very real possibility he would perish during the revolution, but instead he said.

"I will come back"

"But what if-?"

"I _will,_ I swear it" he removed a ring from his finger and dropped to one knee, taking her left hand he gazed up at her.

"I swear on this ring that I will return to you Marion Lafayette, I will return and then one day we will be married and have lots of children with their mother's beauty. We will live in a grand house in the countryside far away from Paris. I swear it all to you now." He said slipping the ring on her left hand ring finger. He found her a cab to ride home in and kissed her goodbye desperately.

"I've been struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight by you, I am no longer blind to how Marius feels, I see now how the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right!" He whispered to her before he helped her into the carriage and watched her go, heartbroken.

* * *

Later Enjolras watched Joly take a tray and collect empty tankards. He flashed back to Marion and the blissful night previous. She had collected those same tankards the night before. He could see her small delicate hands cradling those very cups. As Joly ascended the stairs, Madame Hucheloup tried to get him to give the tankards back. Joly started to melt the tankards in a pot to make more bullets. Just then Marius entered the ground floor and took the red flag from Madame Hucheloup that she had just finished. The citizens on the ground floor joined the students. Whispers of

"One day to a new beginning! Raise the flag of freedom high!"

"Every man will be a king! Every man will be a king!"

"There's a new world for the winning! There's a new world to be won! Do you hear the people sing?" Could be heard amongst them Marius entered the first floor to join them at last.

"My place is here! I fight with you!" He announced Marius tied the red flag onto a flagpole

"Tomorrow we'll be far away. Tomorrow is the judgment day. Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store -One more dawn! One more day! One day more!" Enjolras and Marius held their flag at the first floor window with the students beyond them.

_**XD BEST. CHAPTER. EVER! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

All was still. Then came the soft beating of draped drums. The tramp of feet. All down the streets, waiting, the silent faces of the poor. Among them Enjolras, Marius, and the radical students waited. Police and national guardsmen controlled the growing crowds. Now into view came the leaders of a great funeral procession. An entire battalion of infantry, marching with weapons reversed. A column of black-suited dignitaries carrying branches of laurel. A division of Cavalry rode in front, behind a section of military drummers who drummed a military tattoo. Finally a team of black horses stepping slowly, black plumes nodding, drawing behind them a gun carriage draped in the tricolor flag. On the carriage stood a coffin. Softly, in time with the drums, the watching people began to sing. That was the signal.

"Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!" The police and guardsmen looked round to see who was singing so subversively, but they couldn't be sure where it was coming from. The singing grew stronger

"When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" The dignitaries became aware of the singing, and glanced uneasily from side to side.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?" The crowd sang as the coffin on its carriage drew level with the students, Enjolras suddenly stepped out in front of the horses drawing the carriage and waved the red flag, stopping the horses and the procession.

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" He shouted. The students broke the ranks of the crowd and surrounded the coffin carriage.

"Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras, Marius and Courfeyrac and other students climbed onto the top of the carriage as the horses and led by Combeferre.

"Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance?"

"Some will fall and some will live will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" The crowd supported them and surrounded the coffin carriage, blocking the attempts of the police to intervene, singing with passion.

"Do you hear the people sing Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras, the students, and the impassioned crowd had now become the procession. They turned off the main street away from the expected course of the funeral procession. Gavroche's elephant loomed over this side street. Gavroche and his gang jumped down from the elephant to join in, as the procession turns off, the Calvary division galloped ahead and disappeared round a corner. ** "Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!" The students and crowd came face to face with the Calvary. On one side, muskets of the infantry poked through the broken down fence surrounding the elephant. Other infantry had taken up position in a cafe opposite, upending tables to provide cover. There was a tense, prolonged silence. Then suddenly one nervous soldier let off a round. It hit a middle aged, kindly looking woman in the crowd around the coffin carriage. The crowd was livid! Students charged the soldier, grabbing his musket and knocking him down with the hilt of the gun. More shots rang out. The cavalry charged. The funeral exploded into a riot. The people of Paris turned on the dragoons, the National Guards, the police. More squadrons of dragoons charged into the crowd, sabers unsheathed. Women ran screaming in terror. Enjolras did a double take in terror when he thought he saw Marion among them. Relief blossomed in his chest when he saw the girl's eyes were green not blue. Marion was safe.

"To the barricades!" He shouted

"To the barricades! To arms! To arms!" Some students fired weapons into the air, some into the cavalry and at the infantry. Enjolras knocked a Calvary officer off his horse and Marius jumped on the horse. The students broke away and raced off through the cafe into a side street where citizens begin to erect a barricade. A cavalry rider gave chase and was shot by one of the students and fell through the window of an upended carriage. The students, with Marius on horseback, raced to the slums.

* * *

As they burst into their home street, the students where joined by a motley collection of citizens including burghers and an old eccentric man Father Mabeuf who worked as hard as anyone. They raided a fencing shop and a

gun shop for weapons, they forced wives to give up their husbands' muskets and chalk up the debt to the revolution

on their front doors, they encourage homeowners to

contribute furniture sometimes appearing at high windows to help overcome any reluctance. Soon the street was raining tables, chairs, mattresses, sofas. They smashed streetlamps. They set to work to build their barricade. Students commandeered an omnibus, which was overturned to form the barricade's heart. Three students arrived in the street hauling an uprooted tree. They pulled up paving stones, rip boards, timbers and front doors from house and shop-fronts, pulled down buttresses, and raided the Cafe Musain, systematically stripping it of every item of furniture despite the lamentations and protestations of Madame Hucheloup and her barmaid. As the barricade rose they brought down from the first floor of the café, the rifles and ammunition they've gathered, to prepare to defend their chosen ground. A student stood on a stone post distributing weapons. They lined the first and second floor front rooms with paving stones to create protected shooting positions. The inside of the barricade was built neatly with steps up made from paving stones. The outside was a crazy knurled mess. Enjolras stepped up and began to speak

"Here upon these stones we will build our barricade. In the heart of the city we claim as our own, each man to his duty and don't be afraid." A man in worker's clothing was helping build the growing barricade, he wore the insignia of the rebels, and kept his head down.

"Wait!" Enjolras cried

"I will need a report on the strength of the foe. The man who had just arrived looked up. Unbeknownst to the students it was inspector Javert.

"I can find out the truth! I know their ways, fought their wars, served my time in the days of my youth." He said before slipping away through the barricade, which was still rising.

"See! The people unite!" Shouted Prouvaire

"Pray your right" hollered Grantaire

"Dogs will bark!" Yelled Combeferre

"Fleas will bite! They will do what is right."

* * *

Across town Marion sat by her window, banished to her room by her aunt upon her arrival home, dreamily staring out at the gray sky. Quietly as to not to disturb her mistress Marion's maid and dear friend Annette entered the room.

"Marion?" Marion turned, her face lit up when she saw her dear friend and rushed to meet her.

"What have you heard?" she cried grabbing her friend's hands and pulling her over to the window seat.

"The barricades are up, the revolution is upon us" The brunette, green-eyed beauty said.

"And what of casualties?" Marion asked, Annette grimaced.

"There were… a few… casualties." Annette said

"Mostly people getting trampled once the shooting started."

"_Shooting!_" Marion cried, she was on her feet at once pacing. Annette had never seen her mistress so distressed in all their days together.

"Why are you so interested in the revolution?" Annette asked warily, Marion sighed and gazed out her window for a long beat,

"There is a student…" Annette let out a excited squeal

"Is he handsome?" Annette grinned

"He is the handsomest man I have ever seen." Marion sighed

"Well, what does he look like? What is he like? I want details!" Annette cried Marion smiled lost in memories

"His eyes are a steely kind of blue that makes one feel as if they are looking into one's soul, and his hair is the color of honey and curls around his face," Marion began

"Oh! He _is_ handsome!" Annette cried

"He is kind, and gentle, but he is strong and brave as well. his head full of plans for tomorrow, for France… for _us_." Marion spun the ring Enjolras had given her around her finger mindlessly.

"He didn't!" Annette cried enthralled

"He swore on this ring that he will return to me, that one day we will be married and have lots of children. That we will live in a grand house in the countryside far away from Paris. It's only been a day but… I love him." Annette squealed and hugged her friend

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you" Marion laughed

"But we aren't engaged yet, it's only a promise ring."

"That is neither here nor there," Annette said

"You will soon be married!" Just then something important occurred to the young maid.

"What's his name?" She asked Marion smiled warmly

"Enjolras. Marcelin_ Enjolras._"

_**Tada! I kinda lied last chapter, this is THE BEST CHAPTER EVER! Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The barricade was now complete: an impressive wall up to twelve feet high, with one heavily guarded section that could be wheeled open to allow access. Two smaller barricades protected the left and right side of the cafe. Enjolras climbed halfway up the main barricade and turned to his little army. Grantaire prized the final piece of Madame Hucheloup's furniture from her arms -her favorite sewing armchair - and added it to the barricade. As the men spoke she stole it back defiantly.

"Red, the blood of angry men!" Enjolras cried

"Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!" Cried the students. Night soon befell them, the students had been waiting for hours. A single flaming torch atop the barricade caged in by cobbles under lights a fluttering red flag. There was no sign yet of any opposition. Joly, sentry on the main barricade, saw figure approach.

"He's back!" Joly cried Javert, still in his disguise as a rebel, was let back through the guarded 'gate' into the barricaded street.

"Listen, my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines, I have counted each man. I will tell what I can. Better be warned they have armies to spare and our danger is real -we will need all our cunning to bring them to heel." He said

"Have faith!" Cried Enjolras

"If you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game. There are ways that a people can fight -We shall overcome their power!"

"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight -concentrate their force, hit us when it's light-"

"Liar!" They all looked up. There was Gavroche, on the top of the barricade.

"Good evening, dear Inspector. Lovely evening, my dear! I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says 'cause none of it's true. This only goes to show what little people can do." Guns swung 'round to aim at Javert. He stared back in defiance. Gavroche came dancing down the barricade to Courfeyrac's delighted embrace.

"Bravo, little Gavroche! You're the top of the class!" Gavroche grabbed Grantaire's red cap and put it on his own head, mimicking the students.

"So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?" Enjolras faced Javert.

"Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there! The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert!" He spat

"Shoot me now or shoot me later -every schoolboy to his sport! Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your people's court!" Snapped the spy

"Take this man. Bring him through. There is work we have to do!" Enjolras roared, Javert was led into the cafe. As they passed through the front door only one student was holding Javert. Seizing his opportunity, Javert broke free and the students had to subdue him by force. Javert was on his knees and is being tied to the staircase.

"When are they coming!?" Enjolras barked

Silence.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, the students and citizens at the barricade heard an ominous distant sound. The sound of marching feet, hundreds of men, marching in unison. First soft, then building louder and louder, closer and closer. Boots on cobbles. The sound came right into the end of the street. Enjolras and all the students manned the main barricade.

Silence.

They peered over the barricade. In the pitch-blackness, all they could make out was hundreds of gossamer thin slivers. These were bayonets and musket barrels dimly lit by the reflection from the torch. A voice shouted out from the darkness.

"Who's there?" At the same time they heard the clatter of guns being leveled.

"French Revolution." Enjolras replied

"_Fire!_" A flash turned all the facades of the street bright crimson as though the door of a furnace had suddenly open and shut. A dreadful explosion burst over the barricade. The red flag fell, the pole sliced through. Bullets ricochet off the cornices of the houses, bore into the barricade and wounded several men. The students returned fire,

"Comrades, do not fire back! Do not waste powder!" Enjolras yelled, in the darkness, the clang of ramrods in muskets - the troop was reloading weapons. Enjolras, seeing his chance, picked up the fallen flag and was about to take it up when the old man Father Mabeuf who had seen many insurrections before this one took the flag and ran up onto the top of the barricade.

"Who's there? Get down!" The army officer yelled

"_Vive la France!_" Shouted Father Mabeuf

"Fire!" there was a second volley. Father Mabeuf fell down dead. While everyone was reacting to the dead old man and the wounded, the men were distracted from noticing that some French soldiers had used the cover of darkness to creep down the street. All at once the first full attack began. There were shouts and the rattle of gunfire as soldiers threw themselves up and over the barricade. The students ran for their guns and returned fire. They were taken by surprise. All could be lost in the first instant. Some soldiers made it up to the top of the barricade, where they were driven back by the fierce resistance of the defenders. One soldier aiming his rifle at Marius seeing this Eponine, threw herself in front of Marius just as the rifle fired - and Marius was safe. They were being overrun. Panic ensued. The gun battle was fierce. Marius in a flash of inspiration realized all was lost unless they did something. He dragged a barrel of gunpowder to the top of the barricade and grabbed the torch and with a face of deadly resolve he tipped the torch towards the barrel.

"Clear out or I'll blow up the barricade!" Marius yelled, everyone froze.

"Blow it up then and take yourself with it!" Snapped the army officer.

"And myself with it!" Marius brought the torch closer to the powder keg. But already the soldiers were clearing out. Marius came down from the barricade. Only to be mobbed by students shouting things like:

"Thank you!" Or,

"What were you thinking!" Enjolras pushed his way through the crowd and approached Marius.

"Well done." Was all he said just then Marius spotted Eponine lying propped against the barricade.

"Eponine! What have you done?" He kneeled by her side. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Eponine was dying.

"Here... It's from Cosette... I kept it from you..." Eponine rasped, with a struggle she pulled a letter out of her pocket, and pushed it into his hand.

"Don't be too hard on me..." Marius was shocked to find blood pouring from her wound.

"Eponine, you're hurt! You need some help!" Marius cried as it started to rain

"Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius -I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." Eponine said

"You're here - that's all I need to know and you will keep me safe and you will keep me close and rain will make the flowers grow..." Enjolras watched saddened Eponine had been a great ally.

"But you will live, Eponine." Marius said

"Dear God above! If I could close your wounds with words of love"

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me... Comfort me..."

"You will live a hundred years if I could show you how... I won't desert you now..."

"The rain can't hurt me now..." Eponine said

"This rain will wash away what's past and you will keep me safe and you will keep me close I'll sleep in your embrace at last." Marius tried to comfort Eponine in his arms.

"Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine you won't feel any pain A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now. I'm here." He whispered

"So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain, a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now..."

"I will stay with you till you are sleeping." Marius promised

"That's all I need to know" Eponine whispered shivering from the rain.

"And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close

And rain… Will make the flowers... Grow..." Eponine died in Marius's arms. Marius looked up at the others, his eyes full of tears.

"They were the first to fall. The first to fall upon this barricade." Enjolras said solemnly.

"Her name was Eponine!" Marius said

"Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid!"

"We fight here in her name..." Vowed Combeferre

"She will not die in vain... She will not be betrayed..." They picked up Eponine's body and carried her into the tavern. Courfeyrac turned to Gavroche,

"Are you alright?" He asked

"That was my sister." Sniffed the little boy, _dear God in heaven, _Enjolras thought _protect us so we may return to our loves._

**_I don't like this chapter so much, because 1) My favorite female character just DIED! And 2) because if this goes the way I want it to I only have a few chapters left. Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime later, Marius read the letter Eponine had given him. He took out a pencil and paper and wrote a note. Seeing this Enjolras' thoughts drifted to Marion no doubt she would send out informants to keep tabs on the revolution, he shuttered to think that she was out there herself. _I'll send her a letter as well,_ he decided _I'll let her know I'm all right._ He quickly composed a letter and ran to catch Gavroche before he left

"Gavroche! Do you know how to get to the Auteuil-Neuilly-Passy?"

"'Course I do!" Replied the boy.

"Will you take this for me?" Enjolras held out his letter.

* * *

Once at Marion's house, a maid who led him into the foyer and told him to wait greeted Gavroche at the door. She was only gone a moment before the Lady of the house, a frumpy old bat, came into the foyer.

"How can I help you young man?" She asked

"Letter for Marion Lafayette." Gavroche said

"I'll take it." Replied the lady Gavroche held out the letter with one hand, not quite giving it, the other hand open for a tip. The woman gave him a coin, which he pocketed as he handed over the letter.

"Something for you, something for me. who needs charity?" And then he left. But Gavroche should not have left so quickly, for the woman was not an honest one. She, was Marion's Aunt Astrid and once Gavroche was gone she began to read the letter without shame.

"'Dearest Marion, you have entered my soul. Can it be only a day since we met and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come Let this be my goodbye. Now that I know you love me as well it is harder to die. I pray that God will bring me home to be with you just as I promised. Pray for your Enjolras. He prays for you.'" Aunt Astrid was, deeply distressed. She had made such detailed and careful plans for her niece after her dear sister had died. She would not let a silly schoolboy ruin it! And so she hid the letter and vowed she would take this secret to her grave. _They haven't got a chance, these boys, they almost certainly will die she'll be alone. And she will need me all the more, and we will go on as before. when he is gone, _she thought.

_**Short. But I feel I got the point across that Aunt Astrid is an evil witch, the only question is why? I guess you'll have to keep reading and reviewing to find out ;-D Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the barricade, glimpses through the barricade of a lone figure approaching from the far end of the narrow street. The figure came into lamplight. It was a man, in a soldier's jacket. The student sentries leveled their guns. Gavroche, long returned from his errand, jumped up.

"Don't shoot!" Cried the man,

"Here comes a man in uniform!" Shouted Joly

"What brings you to this place?"

"I come here as a volunteer." Said the man

"Approach and show your face! You wear an army uniform."

"That's why they let me through." Explained the man, the student sentries opened the slot in the barricade to let the man enter.

"You've got some years behind you, sir." Joly said

"There's much that I can do." Replied the man

"You see that prisoner over there?" Joly pointed to Javert, in a dark corner, his hands tied.

"A volunteer like you!" Cried Grantaire

"A spy who calls himself Javert! He's going to get it too!" Javert looked up and met the man's eyes. A steady shared look.

"Don't shoot! I know him! He's no soldier!" Cried Gavroche Suddenly the man spotted a couple of snipers creeping over the roofs to gain an angle of attack on them. They were aiming at Enjolras. Swiftly Valjean grabbed a gun and shot up at them sending them scattering. Quickly other students joined in and the snipers were driven back. There was a burst of gunfire from both ends of the street as a brief firefight ensued. When the snipers had disappeared. Enjolras turned to Valjean.

"For your presence of mind, for the deed you have done, I will thank you, M'sieur, when our battle is won." Enjolras said slightly shaken up from the close encounter.

"Thank you, M'sieur." Said Marius and his side.

"Give me no thanks, M'sieur. There's something you can do." The man said

"If it is in my power." Vowed Enjolras

"Give me the spy Javert! Let me take care of him." Javert heard this with grim satisfaction.

"The law is inside out. The world is upside down." He cried

"Do what you have to do - The man belongs to you." Enjolras said before turning to his little army.

"The enemy may be regrouping! Hold yourselves in readiness! Come, my friends, back to your

positions! The dawn is breaking fast." He said as the man took Javert out the back of the Cafe Musain. A few moments later, they heard a single shot ring out, the traitor was dead.

* * *

A while later Enjolras turned to his friends,

"Courfeyrac, you take the watch - They may attack before it's light. Everybody keep the faith, for certain as our banner flies, we are not alone - The people too must rise! He spied Marius working manically to raise the height of one of the smaller barricades.

"Marius, rest." He said Grantaire drunkenly started singing a drinking song and Feuilly took it up more seriously. Bottles were passed round.

"Drink with me to days gone by! Sing with me the songs we knew! Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads! Here's to witty girls who went to our beds! Here's to them-" Marius turned to the man

"And here's to you!" It was hear Grantaire took up the song again.

"Drink with me to days gone by! Can it be you fear to die?

Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?" Grantaire glared at Enjolras and entered the cafe.

"Drink with me to days gone by! To the life that used to be! At the shrine of friendship never say die... Let the wine of friendship never run dry! Here's to you and here's to me!" The students sang. Enjolras smiled to himself. _pretty girls who went to our heads! Here's to witty girls who went to our beds!_ The line struck true to him. Again, for it seemed the thousandth time that day his thought drifted to Marion, he could see her in his minds eye, her dark curls, her pale skin, eyes as blue as the summer sky on a fair day, lips, full and flushed a womanly pink, his _petite rebelle._ His little rebel. God how he loved her so. Lookouts kept watch at either end of the barricaded street. Many of the rest of the rebels were sleeping. Enjolras relatively alone got down on his knees and bowed his head.

"God on high" He whispered

"Hear my prayer, in my need you have always been there. I am young, I'm afraid. Let me rest Heaven blessed. Bring me home, bring me home to her, Bring me home to Marion! Bring us peace, bring us joy we are young and in love. You can take, you can give Let me be, let me live, but if I die, let me die, let her live. Bring me home, bring me home, bring me home!" Enjolras stayed kneeled like that for a long time before going to bed himself.

_**Tada! I don't know if you guys are getting these or not... I hope so! Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was still below the rooftops. And every house was tightly shuttered. Grantaire was fast asleep in the upstairs room, dead drunk. Enjolras re-entered the barricade through the secret gate. He had been on a reconnaissance. He looked at the street. No one was stirring, but for a single shutter which opened a

crack - a face peeped out - and it closed again. Below him the students were up and getting ready.

"The people have not stirred." Enjolras said

"Yet we will not abandon those who still live in fear." Said Courfeyrac

"The people have not heard, yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear. Let us not waste lives! Let all who wish to go from here!" Enjolras cried there was silence. Uncertainty. Yet no one moved to go. Gavroche climbed to the top of the barricade

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again when the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" By the time he was through everyone was singing along and spirits were raised.

"Enjolras! Ammunition's short." Cried Feuilly suddenly

"I will go into the streets. There are bodies all around. Ammunition to be had. Lots of bullets to be found." Marius proposed

"I can't let you go." Enjolras told him

"Let me go!" Cried the new arrival

"He's no more than a boy. I am old. I have nothing to fear." But as he said this Gavroche was already climbing the barricade under cover of the smoke.

"I volunteer!" He shouted

"Come back, Gavroche! Don't you

dare!" Cried Courfeyrac

"Someone pull him down right now!" Hollered Joly

"Look at me, I'm almost there!" Said Gavroche as he hopped down amongst the dead he began to sing to himself.

"Little people know when little people fight we may look easy pickings but we've got some bite! So never kick a dog when he's just a pup - we'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up!" The rays of the rising sun broke through, lighting up Gavroche.

"So you'd better run for cover when the pup grows-" _Crack!_ A musket shot. Gavroche fell face down onto the

barricade.

"No-o!" Courfeyrac cried. He ran up the barricade, seized Gavroche's body in his arms, convulsed with grief, and brought it back through the gate in the barricade. At the other end of the street Javert had appeared. He saw

this gate. And talked to the Army Officer. As the smoke from the muskets cleared horses were revealed

drawing field artillery into position. The Army Officer was

lining up the big guns carefully.

"You at the barricades listen to this! The people of Paris sleep in their beds!" Shouted the army officer

"You have no chance, no chance at all! Why throw your lives away?" Enjolras gazed on his pitifully small group.

"Let us die facing our foes! Make them bleed while we can!" He said

"Make'em pay through the nose! Make'em pay for every man! Let others rise to take our place. Until the earth is free!" The sun now appeared above the rooftops of the city, and the big guns fired - _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ The bombardment hit the barricade, rocking it. In its wake a massive barrage of musket fire. The big gun had been lined up with the gate and had burst right through in the first hit.

Bullets flew, and every few moments another cannon ball

smashed into the piled debris. Javert was glimpsed among the attackers. Enjolras and the students threw themselves onto the barricades, firing at the attackers, handing their rifles down to others to be re-loaded, firing again.

Marius took a bullet, crumpled and fell. The new man ran

towards him _CRASH!_ The latest cannonade busted a hole in the barricade and now the soldiers were storming through. The hard core of student fighters retreat, firing as they go, into the Café Musain. Students and soldiers fought in the café, on the stairs, up the stairs to the upper room. Students driving back the pursuing soldiers hack away at the staircase, smashing it to fragments - the soldiers below fire up at them - students fell, their bodies caught on the jagged remnants of the stairs. Grantaire was still unconscious from drink. The students' ammunition soon ran out, they hurled

sticks and bottles - but the soldiers had found a way to

clamber up, shooting as they came, and one by one the

students were falling. The soldiers broke through at last to the upper room, to find there was only Enjolras still alive. He stood by the window, knowing he would die now, proud and unafraid. Seeing him the soldiers hesitated. The sudden silence woke Grantaire from his drunken slumber.

"Long live the republic!" He said, then he saw Enjolras with the muskets raised against him. Grantaire went and joined him. Enjolras smiled, and raises his now-ragged red flag. _Marion, forgive me._ He thought the rifles blazed. Grantaire dropped back to the ground. Enjolras fell backwards out of the window, until hehung upside down, the red flag still in his hands, streaming like blood down the wall.

_***SOB!* ENJOLRAS NO! D-X I HATE THIS PART! WHY MUST ALL THE BRAVE ONES DIE!? *Sniffle, sniffle* Review please?**_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Annette rushed into the dinning room breathless and red-faced successfully catching Marion's attention.

"Annette!" Marion cried surprised, she had not see the gamine since the night before.

"I- I-" the poor maid couldn't get her words out.

"For the love of God girl! Speak before I lose my temper!" Snapped Aunt Astrid.

"I- I- I bring news of the barricade!" Annette managed

"They have fallen!" The silver wear in Marion's hand clattered to the floor.

_"What?"_ She squeaked

"Well good riddance! Finally, some peace around here!" Aunt Astrid said but her words fell on deaf ears,

"Annette, fetch my cloak at once!" Marion cried jumping to her feet, the maid hurried to do as she was told.

"And where do you think you are going?" Aunt Astrid said

"Out." Marion said

"Young ladies don't just go out on a whim without an escort, what will the public think?" Marion bit her tongue.

"Since when have I ever given a damn what the public has thought of me?" Marion replied coolly

"You'll bring shame to your family name!" protested the old bat, but there was no swaying the young woman. Her cloak was fetched and out she went.

* * *

The streets were littered with corpses, and the remains of the barricade. Soldiers were dismantling the last of the barricade. Women moved about the street, seeking their dead loved ones among the bodies that still littered the barricade. Marion was among them. Enjolras' ring on her left hand and hope in her heart. She could hear the women talking around her

"Did you see them going off to fight? Children of the barricade who didn't last the night. Did you see them lying where they died? Someone used to cradle them and kiss them when they cried. Did you see them lying side by side? Who will wake them? No one ever will. No one ever told them that a summer day can kill. They were schoolboys never held a gun fighting for a new world that would rise up like the sun. Where's that new world now the fighting's done?" The women moved off to go about their day's business. Except for Marion who as the whispers had died in the air, had recognized one of the corpses in the street as the little boy who had brought the news of Lamarque's death that night at the café, now that seemed like an eternity ago. Someone had pinned a medal on his chest like a war hero. _Maybe he got away!_ Marion thought, _oh Enjolras! Where are you? _She moved down the line of bodies, some she recognized as students from that wonderful night. Some she did not, _he must've gotten away! He has to! Oh Enjolras please be all right!_ She had just thought the hope of her heart when she saw him lying in the street,

"No!" She screamed running to him,

"Enjolras! Enjolras! No! Please no!" She screamed until she went hoarse, she shook him trying to rouse him.

"No! Enjolras!" She sobbed, tears rolled freely down her face. Finally in a last-ditch effort she pressed her lips to his hoping that true love's kiss would awaken him, his lips were now cold but still tasted of the sweetest wine. It did not wake him. And there she knelt by his side she wept bitterly

"Marion! Marion!" Annette, sent after the girl after her aunt had threatened to dismiss her. Ran to her sobbing friend, as much as it pained her to tear the girl away from her true love, the National guard would soon arrive to take Enjolras' body.

"Come on Marion we have to go!" Annette said trying to haul the distraught maiden to her feet. But Marion refused to leave her darling lover's side. She clung to him sobbing into his blood soaked shirt as Annette tried to pry her away. Finally Annette was able to drag her away, but the days ahead of them all were dark ones.

_**Ok, Once FF get's it's act together and actually let's us read new chapters I hope that you will enjoy this lastest adition. Please Review!**_


End file.
